The present invention relates generally to connector means and, more particularly, to electrical connector means known commercially as "electrical caps and connectors". Thus, although the invention will be described primarily with reference to plug connector means (the cable "cap" ), it is equally applicable to corresponding receptacle connector means (the cable "connector").
The art is replete with connector devices for coupling a pair of electrical cables. Many of these devices include some type of bracket means for grasping the cables after they have been attached to the electrical contacts on the connector bodies in order to relieve the strain thereon. Attempts have been made at simplifying these bracket structures and include such devices as universal chucks. However, such chuck devices suffer a significant drawback in that connectors incorporating them have been subject to unwinding, leaving the cable susceptable to strain, and even pulling out.
In addition, heretofore, the connector body, which has been coupled to the cable, has usually been attached to or installed in a connector housing by metallic screws. These structures suffer several disadvantages. Numerous small fastening screws are used to complete installation, requiring small tools, inconveniencing the electrician and adding to fabrication costs. Furthermore, and of substantial significance here, the metallic fasteners are usually installed on the surfaces of connector bodies which are to face each other when plugged together. The proximity of these metallic parts always gives rise to the potential danger of a short circuit.
Furthermore, cap and connector apparatus heretofore known have generally necessitated fabrication in more than one size in order that most three-conductor cables may be fitted with these devices. Thus, significant additional fabrication expenses and efforts are required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved electrical cap and connector assembly capable of relatively simple and inexpensive fabrication; enabling speedy, secure and simple installation; and characterized by safe and durable construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and improved electrical connector apparatus. Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus capable of substantially speedy and simple installation.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus which enables lockable installation of an electrical cable to substantially prevent inadvertent disassembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus characterized by dead surfaces having no exposed metallic parts with the exception of the protruding plug prongs.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connection apparatus which can be assembled by simply snapping the connector body into the connector housing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus which minimizes the number of threaded fasteners required for complete assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector apparatus most of whose component parts, can be fabricated from a moldable plastic material.
It is still another object of the invention to provide new and improved connector apparatus wherein one size fits essentially all three-conductor cables for a wide range of amperage rating.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be apparent herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the structures, instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the invention resides in the novel parts, structures, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.